Midnight Messages
by queenusagi
Summary: In which Seiya doesn't like to be insulted, Haruka doesn't like to be woken up, and Michiru watches on in amusement.


Prompt: Important OTP question: which one sends cute good-morning texts and which one replies to them angrily because 'it's not even seven yet fuck off'?

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Normally, Seiya would ignore Taiki's voice when she's planning something. Ignoring Taiki has become one of her best skills, but her confused tone makes Seiya glance up from her makeshift bed on the couch, cell phone in hand.

"What am I doing? I'm preparing to piss someone off, that's what!" Seiya says proudly, wrapping herself with a blanket.

"You're planning on pissing someone off by going to sleep at 7pm?" Taiki raises an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. She looks confused, her eyebrows pulled in together, and her head tilted slightly to her side.

"It's just to piss _her_," Seiya shivers for a second, "off. That's all."

Taiki doesn't look impressed. Her face is pulled into her usual 'Seiya I am disappointed with you' look. It's a look that Seiya has learned to ignore over the years. "Why don't you just _try_ to get along with her?" Taiki asks, sounding as unimpressed as she looks.

"She insulted my hair!" Seiya exclaims, turning her back on Taiki.

"You don't even like your hair, you idiot." Yaten groans as she walks into the living room, wearing her pajamas. She throws her hands up in annoyance as she zeros in on Seiya, "You cried for a week when it magically grew out when we became senshi. You then tried to cut it all off because you wanted to be 'the Alpha Lesbian'! You ended up crying even more when your hair kept growing back every few minutes!"

"That's not the point!" Seiya glares, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment. Isn't anyone going to be on her side?

"Of course that's not the point. You can't ever try to get along with anyone." Taiki tugs on Seiya's ponytail, making Seiya swat back at her arm.

"I can get along with everyone!" Seiya wrinkles her nose, puffing her cheeks out a little, "Just not her!"

Grabbing one of Seiya's pillows, Yaten hits her in the face with it before saying, "Goooood, shut up! How am I supposed to sleep if you keep being so loud about your hate-on for her?"

"I'm sooooooo sorry that my talking is interrupting your need for 13 hours of sleep." Seiya rolls her eyes, "What'll happen if you don't get it? You'll dramatically fall over, crying about how your poor body can't hold up! Then I have to carry you around because you're too lazy to walk!"

"Don't be a bitch to me," Yaten narrows her eyes, which began to twinkle as she smirks, "I'll make your life a living hell. We can very much repeat the last time this kind of shit happened."

Seiya recoils, remembering how Yaten most definitely has the ability to ruin someone's life. She narrows her eyes before turning her back on Yaten. "Stupid…" she mutters, putting her focus back on Taiki.

Taiki's eyes shift between Seiya and Yaten, and she lets out a sigh. "Okay, Yaten, go to sleep. We'll keep it down in here, alright?"

Yaten makes a sound of annoyance before she stomps out of the room. "Stupid Seiya and her STUPID hate crush for another STUPID person. You're so STUPID!" She yells before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Taiki waits a few seconds before looking down at Seiya, "At least try, alright?" She sounds oddly understanding. "We're staying here for a long while, the last thing you need to deal with is some weird… hate romance?"

"It's not a hate romance," Seiya mumbles, before she rolls into the blanket more. Taiki raises her eyebrows, but chooses to not comment on Seiya' red cheeks.

"Goodnight, then."

"G'night." Seiya grumbles as Taiki walks away. As Taiki turns off the lights, she whispers, "I still love you guys."

"I know," Taiki says, smiling before she goes into her own bedroom.

* * *

Sleeping was one of the things Haruka didn't learn to enjoy properly until after the world was saved by Usagi and Hotaru.

Sleeping used to be a few hours where she laid in bed as nightmares plagued her mind. Haruka would close her eyes and see everyone _dying_, people screaming and crying as the world fell apart. She would jump out of bed, sweat covering her as her body tense in anticipation.

It was miserable.

But, the world _was_ saved. No one had to die.

So, Haruka learned how to enjoy sleeping.

It wasn't easy. She still would get nightmares, she'd still wake up tense, but feeling Michiru's front pressed against her back helped her _a lot_.

Haruka felt nice. She was in a comfortable position, a loose blanket thrown over her and Michiru's body as they slept away. She didn't have to wake up for another few hours, and she had no plans on waking up early.

Her cell phone, however, had other plans.

"Saraba, kinou wo nugisutete  
Yuuki no koe wo furishibore  
Jibun to iu na no ai wo shiru tame ni"

Haruka's eyes snap open as music fills the room, interrupting her sleep.

"Nemurenai hitsuji no mure yo"

"What the fuck?" She groans, and grabs her cell phone.

"Mayoeru kokoro no sakebi wo  
Furikaeru na warera no sekai wa mada hajimatta bakari da"

Haruka blinks slowly as unlocks her phone for a second to make the music stop. She yawns before lying back in bed, placing her phone back down. She'll answer that message in the morning.

As she falls back asleep, the music starts up again. And again. And again.

Haruka covers her mouth to muffle a scream as the music once again begins to fill the room. Seconds later, Michiru pulls her arms away from Haruka's body before she slowly sits up. The icy glare on her face makes Haruka shiver.

"Why," is the only thing Michiru has to say before Haruka grabs her phone to look at whatever woke them up.

"From: Douchebag Seiya  
_Good morning, sweetie muffin bye :*"_  
"From: Douchebag Seiya  
_I hope you're doing well, Hannah!_"  
"From: Douchebag Seiya  
_Did you have nice dreams, hot buns?"_  
"From: Douchebag Seiya  
_I hope you dreamed of me ;*"_  
"From: Douchebag Seiya  
_Wakey, Wakey, Hannah! You don't want to have a slow start for the day!"_

"I'm going to kill her." Haruka hisses as she jumps out of bed. "It's fucking 4:37 in the morning, I'm going to go to her house and kill her!"

Michiru watches in amusement as Haruka angrily rips off her pajamas and begins looking for clothes. Once Haruka is fully dressed and ready to go, Michiru grabs onto her wrist and pulls her back into bed.

"Michiru, she woke me up! She did this! The she-devil did this on purpose. I love sleeping! I hate getting woken up! I hate her! She did this on purpose!" Haruka rants as she is pulled backwards, her body hitting the soft mattress with a soft _thud._

"Shh, I know." Michiru says soothingly as she rubs Haruka's arm. "You can get upset, but don't go out in the middle of the night."

"…Fine." Haruka lets out a breath of air, feeling the rush leave her body. She pulls off her shirt, and grabs her phone which was thrown in the middle of the changing mess.

"fuck you it's 4am"

"_U don't appreciate me sending u a good morning txt?"_

"youre a god damn bitch you know that"

"_;******* good morning!"_

"youre just upset i insulted your ugly hair"

"_what was that? U want some selfies? God hannah u r so gay"_

"no i don't want selfies of your ugly face"

"_god stop begging for my selfies, you sound so thirsty rn"_

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

And in reply, Haruka gets a picture of Seiya standing in front of a mirror, doing a peace sign along with a duck face.

"Did she really send you that?" Michiru asks, sounding very amused for someone who was woken up in the middle of the night.

"Mmhmm," Haruka groans, typing a reply.

"youre ugly also who takes selfies in only a tank top and panties whats wrong with you"

"_i do bc i look good. u jealous." _

Attached was another selfie. This time it was Seiya posing with a sleeping Yaten. Seconds later, Haruka got another picture, this one of Seiya posing with a sleeping Taiki.

"_me w my girls_ :^*****."

"stop sending me selfies i don't want to see your ugly face"

"_:(_"

"What kind of person does this? Who wakes someone up at 4am and sends them selfies? Who does this?" Haruka groans, glaring at her phone. Stupid Seiya, waking her up and sending her pictures.

"Maybe this is how they flirt on her home planet," Michiru teases, getting up to stretch. "Just send a picture back."

"That'll only encourage her." Haruka says, glaring at her phone. Who did she piss off to deserve this? Who is cruel enough to inflict this sort of punishment?

Moments later, her phone lights up again, signally a new message,

"_i'm the new sailor uranus srry youre out of commission_"

Haruka nearly throws her phone as she looks at the attached photo of Seiya. On her forehead is a poorly drawn version of Haruka's planetary symbol. She also has her eyes crossed and her tongue sticking out.

"She's mocking me!" Haruka hisses, her voice getting higher with each word. "She's mocking me and—!"

"Just say you're going to release the pictures to the media." Michiru says as she crawls back on the bed, doing a small hair flip. "That'll make her stop."

The look Haruka gives Michiru can only be described as one of pure amazement.

"im releasing these pics 2 the media"

"_what" _

"_NO NO NO NO NO "_

"_NOOOO NOO NO NO NO YOU CANT YOU CANT YOU CANT"_

"_ILL GET IN SOOO MUCH TRUOHBE DON'T DO IT DON'T OD IT"_

"_NO NO NOOO"_

"_D ONT DON'T DON'T"_

"_NOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NON NO OO ON O NO NO NN NOOOOON_"

Laughter fills the room as the two girls read the incoming messages, each message getting more desperate than the last.

"_U CANT U CANT U CANT U CANT U CANT U CANT U CANT U CANT U CANNNTTTTTTTTTTTT"_

"_THAT'S BREAKIN THE BONDS OF LESBIANHOOD SISTERHOOD LESBIAN STUFF U RSOO HRORIBLE_"

Michiru grabs the phone from Haruka's hand, giggling at the latest message before turning it off. "Let's go back to bed." She then tosses the phone back on the table before wrapping her arms around Haruka again.

Moments before falling asleep, Haruka swears that she could hear Seiya's screams of anger.

* * *

I can't explain this, I refuse to explain this.

All I know is we live in a Post Homestuck world and I refuse to explain this.

Haruka's Ringer is Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi-tachi yo by Momoiro Clover Z... just because?

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
